The Game of Life
by Izaya-Dono
Summary: Izaya Orihara is right about everything. He loves being in control. So what happens when a simple drop-off job goes horribly wrong and almost costs his favorite pawn's life? And what happens when he finds himself falling for said pawn? And what happens when Shizuo falls for her, too? Rated T for now, but may be an M later. Izaya x OC x Shizuo
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my magnifiscent people who are interested in literature. This is the first chapter to a fanfiction that I am going to try REALLY hard to keep going. This isn't my first fanfiction, but it **_**is **_**my first one in a few yeas. And it's also my first properly written one. So read this chapter, and if you like, go to the next! I will try my hardest to make the waiting times between 1-2 days, and I'm sorry if one of the chapters is pushed to 3. But so far I have 1 and 2 done, so enjoy!**

When his phone rang time seemed to be slowed. He reached for the phone with a smirk on his face. He was going to pick up the phone and be told how great the drop-off went, and then probably be nagged into going to get some Sake for the night. He felt the vibration of the phone ringing under his fingers as he picked it up to answer it.

When she dialed the number, she was running for her life. She was going to call him and he was going to answer the phone and he would be smirking on the other side telling her that he planned it all out and that she was going to be fine. He was going to tell her what to do and they'd go get some Sake later. She was going to be saved.

They were both wrong.

"Mashi-mashi. What can I do for you?" Izaya purred over the phone. He smirked triumphantly waiting for those words he imagined to come, happily awaiting the nagging that would follow after. Everything was obvious to him. The world held no secret that he didn't know about. He was confident of himself.

"…h-help me! Izaya-kun! I'm in trouble! It didn't work! I…. I can't use my powers!" The shrill voice that slightly irritated him screamed throught the phone, followed by loud panting of running. Wait… what? That couldn't be right. He remained silent for a second, dumbfounded.

"Wait… what do you mean, it didn't work?" Izaya shouted furiously into the phone. The panting of her thin breathing passed throught the phone.

"I-I don't know! They knew it was me! They have something that won't let me use my powers! Izaya, help! Please!" She shouted again. Izaya froze in his place. All the sudden, time seemed to be frozen again. This wasn't right. There was one thing that Izaya Orihara liked more than anything since he was a child, and that was being in control. Izaya loved playing god. He was the all-knowing, all-seeing god that was sure to rise above everyone later in life.

So now, when he had no control, and things weren't going according to his say-so. It really pissed him off.

"Alright… listen to me..." He started. He was going to give her the first advice that popped into his head, but he was interrupted by her deafening scream and a cracking sound. Everything went silent for a minute, and then he heard breathing in the phone.

"Hello, hello, Izaya-kun! Looks like I've found you're little black birdie, hasn't it? Well I have one thing to tell you… she's not going to be seeing you anymore for a long time, you hear?" A mysterious voice said over the phone. Izaya froze. He was in too much shock to respond to the mysterious voice.

"Quite a babe you have here… I'll think I'll hold onto her for a little while… and if you want her back… you'll have to bring the ransom money. And no freak incidents with the Dullahan, or we'll make little Kizuki one of them!" The voice continued. The only other heard sound was the sound of the phone on the other side clicking off. It was then that Izaya felt an overwhelming feeling. A feeling of helplessness and being thwarted out of his own plans. It pissed him off more than seing Shizuo.

He was always a fan of observing a human's reaction when put into a miserable situation, but he didn't get any enjoyment out of this. In fact, everything in him told him he never actually wished any harm on Kizuki. He came to a conclusion that Kizuki was, in fact, important to him. Everyone else could be burned in fire and he would just start the game anew, but with Kizuki, a woman like her only came around once.

She was everything he needed. His partner in crime. His alternate information broker. His motherly figure. His advisor. She was better than his secretary. She was everything he could have asked for in a partner. And now, her life was on the line. It was then that he dropped his phone on the ground and crushed it beneath his feet in his attempt at a rage quit. He wanted to curse. He wanted to light things on fire. But the only thing he could make out was a maniac-level laugh.

"Ahahahahaha!" He bellowed. He wiped the tears of over-anger from his eyes and smirked as he walked over to his Goh table. "This is the most interesting theing that could have ever happened!" He shouted, moving his piece back a step and flicking Kizuki's off the table. He poured Gasoline on the Goh table and lit it on fire, the flames bringing a divine level of amusement to him as 6 months worth of work was reduced to ashes.

Then the door flew open.

The furious woman in the doorway strode across the room and immediately over to Izaya, dropping her phone out of her sleeve and typing angrily on it while Izaya kept laughing histerically. She whipped her phone around in fustration directed towards him, so he could see the writing and know she was furious.

"Kizuki has been kidnapped! It was Itsuwaribito!" The phone read. She took it back and typed some more, that flipped it in his face again. "And you sit here and laugh?" She took it back again and typed some more, flipping it back around. "They could be doing something horrible to her!" It read. She started typing at amazing speed, showing her worry for the human and the rage she felt for Izaya at the same time.

"Rape."

"Murder."

"Torchure."

"Arso-"

The last thing she couldn't complete because Izaya interrupted her.

"Realax… they're holding her ransom… and I'm simply refusing to pay it." He said, diverting his attention to her instead of the roaring flames. Celty stomped her foot in complete rage and began typing on her phone again.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Are you an idiot? I thought you liked her and that she could trust you to have her back!"

Izaya blinked for a second and gave her an evil grin.

"Relax, my dear Celty. They simply hit my blind spot… I'll get her back… and without paying the expensive ransome they're trying to force out of me." He said, knocking over the Goh board and extinguishing the flames by doing so. "I'll simply start a new plan. She's disabled anyway..." Celty kicked the table over in rage and started typing again.

"Is that all you care about? The money?"

"I thought you were better than that!"

"She's out there now, expecting you to save her!"

"I'll go get her instead!"

Celty anxiously walked to the door, but Izaya stopped her.

"You don't want to do that. They say they'll cut off her head if you get involved." He said, a little too calm for his current mental state. Celty froze in place, unable to cope with the idea of someone else losing their head because of her. She knew how sad it was to miss her head, and she didn't want anyone else put in her shoes. She took out her phone and started typing again.

"Fine."

"But if you don't do something…"

"I will most likely get involved."

**I think I owe everyone an explanation. Kizuki Aihara is indeed a witch,a nd is an expert at it. She has a crush on Izaya but she has an attatchment to Shizuo, putting her in an awkward situation. I can try my best to include a later lemon in the story if anyone is interested…. If so, please do tell me. I can try my best to add a lemon, so feel free to tell me if you want one! **

**Sayonara!  
Until the next chapter, my dear reader…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two weeks ealier…**_

Humans, humans, humans. That was all Kizuki ever heard and thought about. Everything that happened was justified by a human. Humans were interesting. Humans were mysterious. All of their emotions like happiness, fear, sadness, anger, love, hatred. It was all interesting. But all she ever asked for was a fair chance.

"Don't get me wrong, Izaya-kun. I completely agree with you… but…" Kizuki started after hearing about Izaya's life long devotion to his interest. His brow furrowed and he placed his head on top of his hands. Almost out of pure interest of what he had to say.

"Isn't there…. Any _particular _human you value above the rest? Humans are interesting…. Yes… but there has to be atleast _one _you favor the most…" She added, looking slightly embarrassed about her accusation. "A-After all…. I know I have a favorite…" She added, playing with her hair slightly.

Izaya took that time to think for a moment. He definitely got what she was hinting at and it brought a mischeivous smirk to his face thinking of all the ways he could tease her about her attatchment. He knew that it was going to be fun to watch her tremble as he toyed with her strings of emotion, which was one of her wishes. She _wanted _to be his puppet. She had no problem with that. Izaya stood up and started pacing around the room in an attempt to intimidate her.

"I love the entire human race. It'd be very difficult to pick a favorite, Kizuki-chan." He started, glancing up at her breifly to watch her become flustered. "But now you have me curious… who is your favroite human, may I ask?" He said, a look of triumph coming over his sly smile when he relized he had her cornered.

"Well, uh…. I can't really say. It's a secret…" She stammered. Normally she was a lot like Izaya. She was calm and collected, and she had the urge to be the asshole of the world. But he just stomped on her parade whenever she opened her mouth.

"Well, that's fine…. But chances are…. I already know." Izaya teased, causing an even bigger blush to form on Kizuki's face. He walked behind her and started approaching her from behind. "And I know everything…. I do research… there isn't anything you can hide from me…" He added, moving a piece of her hair away from her ear. "But about my favorite human…."

It was at that moment that Kizuki wanted to melt. She was frozen in place, but she could sense the emotion on his face. It was a look of triumph, and it was almost sinister. It was that typical face he had when he was up to no good. It was almost like when he made that girl almost commit suicide. Sinister, just like his disposition.

"You're definatley one of my favorites, Kizuki-hime." He whispered in her ear, making chills run up her spine. And just to tease her, he immediately walked back to his desk and put his feet up on the table.

"I find you very interesting, actually. I've observed you for a long time. You're very entertaining to watch." He said, smirking at her almost seductively. Kizuki quickly gathered herself and lit some fire in her hands.

"Watch it. I'll toast you." She said with a glare. She was just bluffing, and he knew that, but he also knew he didn't want to try her patience. She was fun to toy with but her emotions could quickly turn into anger if it wasn't taken to moderation.

"Well, now. I meant no offense, of course." He said, taking his feet off the table and turning his attention to the chat box that suddenly popped open.

**Taro Tanaka **Is anyone here?

**Kanra** Yes. Hello, Tanaka-san. It's been a while.

**Taro Tanaka** Hey Kanra have you heard about the recent serial killings?

**Kanra** You bet I have. The group called "Itsuwaribito" has been killing many people when they kidnap them because they're victims don't pay the ransom in time.

**Setton** That's horrible.

**Taro Tanaka **I hear they like taking teenage girls that are related in some way to businesses.

**Kanra** They recently took a young girl and her father didn't pay the expensive ransom so the beheaded her.

**Setton** ….

**Kanra** And they sent the head in the mail to the faher.

**Setton** Didn't they track the return adress?

**Kanra** All of them have been faked and they leave no DNA trace.

**Setton** Someone needs to stop them.

**Kanra** Some people say the Dollars are involved…

**Taro Tanaka **What? The Dollars?

**Setton** I doubt the dollars have anything to do with it…

**Kanra** We can't be so sure…. Recent incidents with the Headless Rider and the Slasher have been playing tricks on people's minds lately.

**Taro Tanaka** If anyone has anything to do with it it's probably The Yellow Scarves.

**Kanra** That's another rumor I've heard…

**Setton** How do you know all this, Kanra?

**Kanra** I observe. I actually find all this entertaining.

**Taro Tanaka** I'm going to go look into this.

**Setton** Me too.

This chatroom is now empty.

It was then that he realized that Kizuki had been looking over his shoulder.

"Izaya, how come you never told me about this..?" She asked, kind of upset. Her life has been at risk for a long time and she never knew it.

"I wanted you to find out on your own. You need to get out more." He teased. Kizuki sighed and flopped down on the sofa in the middle of his office.

"Just what I want to think about when I walk home tonight in the dark." She said, a slight fear in her tone.

"Aww… is the big bad witch afraid to go up against a few criminals?" He teased again, resulting in a dirty look. "Well don't worry about it, because you're staying here until this matter is resolved." He watched her face twist at his last sentence.

"You only have one bedroom." She stated quickly, almost like it was her ticket into not staying there.

"So? I don't bite." He teased. "Unless you want me to…"

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Have you ever got a job as a comedian?" She retorted.

"You know, that Tsundere attitude of yours is quite alluring. How _do _you do it?" He asked, showing a look of sarcastic interest. Kizuki scowled in return.

"Whatever. Just get your sleeping bags out." She scolded.

"Sleeping bags? Why use those when there's a perfectly good Queen size bed in the bedroom?" He said, narrowing his eyes at her. "Like I said, I don't bite…"

"Fine, fine. There's no use even arguing with you." She said with a look of disgust. Kizuki hated losing arguments, but how could she pass up the chance to share a bed with Izaya Orihara? She'd be crazy to. But she couldn't help but convince herself she was crazy that she didn't.

**Alright, children. The offer is still out there… send me a message if you think there **_**should **_**be a lemon out there!**

**I'll be waiting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is going to be the flashback still… I need to build up and establish bonds, right? Remember… lemon reccomendations. I won't do it unless I get enough votes. So post it in the review or PM me. Either way. But it's hard to type as fast as people read! I'll try to be fast!**

_Later that week…_

"Look at her!" One man exclaimed, pointing at Kizuki.

"Isn't she the Witch of Ikebukuro?" Another man yelled.

"I hear she's with the Dollars…" The first man whispered, a thin line of blood dripping out of his nose.

"Man, they have _all _the hot babes on their side." The second man said, disappointed.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking…?" The first man asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Renji." The second man replied.

"Relax, Akamichi, I got this covered. We'll kidnap her and….. heh…" Renji said, his blood coming visible again. Akamichi shook his head but he reluctantly followed Kizuki down the the alleyway she was sent to investigate. _Renji didn't think this through! _Akamichi thought. But it was too hard and too late to stop him.

"Seriously, Izaya. There's nothing in this alleyway but a bunch of bloodstains." Kizuki spoke over the phone. A giant frown formed on her face as she listened to his reply. "Fine, fine. I'll sit here and wait. Yeah. Talk to you later." She finished, turning the phone off.

"Stop right there, miss. I'm afraid you're going to find yourself kidnapped." Renji stated, pulling a pocket knife out of his jacket and pointing it at her.

"Hmm…?" She said, looking up at them with a half-hearted expression. "What? I couldn't hear you. I'm a tad deaf in my left ear."

"Kizuki Aihara, prepare to find yourself the Mistress of the Yellow Scarves!" Renji yelled. Kizuki just looked at them like they were crazy homeless people rambling in another language.

"The Yellow Scarves? Are you guys idiots or something?" She demanded, crossing her arms. "You guys aren't my type, anyway." She teased. Renji looked at her with increasing rage.

"Yo, how dare you mock us! We are the Yellow Scarves! You will pay, Witch!" Renji yelled, taking a step foreward. Kizuki had a look of worry shoot up her face when she realized she was cornered ina dark alleyway. She was claustrophobic and afraid of the dark. Whenever he took a step forewards, she stepped back. It went like that until whe was against the wall.

"Our leader is gonna be so proud of us, bringing in a girl to play around with." Renji said, running his hand around her face, causing her to tremble. Then familiar footsteps were heard right next to them, as a man with glasses and a bartender costume stopped right by the alleyway to fix his ciggarette. No one realized he was there, and he didn't know they were there either.

"We're going to do some baaaaaad things to you, lady." Renji said, his face too close to hers for her to tolerate. It was there that Shizuo heard the voices and turned.

"Huh…?" He mumbled, shooting glare at the man who was invading Kizuki's space bubble. Everyone turned their heads to see who it was. Shizuo looked Renji right in the eyes with a death glare.

"I-It's Shizuo Heiwajima! RUN FOR IT!" Renji shouted. Him and Akamichi desperately looked around for somewhere to go.

"Shizu-chan!" Kizuki shouted in relief. Shizuo dropped his cigarrette on the ground and stomped on it, and then he continued glaring at the gangsters.

"What do you fleas think you're doing to her?" He yelled, clearly in no mood to be reckoned with. Kizuki beamed in his direction, pressed up against the wall, while her predators looked for somewhere to escape. It was too late. Shizuo had already grabbed one of the men and punched them so hard they wen't flying out of their clothes. Then he grabbed a stop sign and sent the other one flying with it.

"Damn jerks… what the hell…" He mumbled, walking over to Kizuki. "You alright, Kizuki-chan?"

"Hai, hai. I'm good. Thank you for saving me, Shizuo!" She said with a smile. Shizuo nodded and lit his cigarrette.

"If those jerks ever pick on you again, you tell me, alright? You can't just walk around being rape-bait for the rest of your life. You have magic. Put it to good use." He scolded. Kizuki sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. They just caught me off guard. I'm sure if you didn't come around I would have given them a flaming wedgie at some point." She replied. "But still….. thank you. I'll always appreciate your kindness." She said. Shizuo blushed slighty but turned his head to hide it.

"Don't go getting all gushy on me, now…. All I did was beat up a few punks." He scolded, putting his hands in his pockets. "I just lost control again…. You shouldn't be thanking me…" He added, causing Kizuki to scowl at him but then give him a warm and sympathetic look.

"I know exactly how you feel… always feeling like you went to far. Like your some kind of alien. But I managed to get over that, because I found a purpose for my life." She said, still looking sympathetic. But then she looked him in the eyes with a sly look. "You should join me, y'know. We'd be a great team." She offered. Shizuo looked at her for a minute.

"A team for what?" He asked. She smirked.

"A team of using our gifts to help people. Stop crime. Like you just did, Shizu-chan." She replied.

"Don't call me that." He scolded.

"Sorry. Instinct. It actually kind of fits you!" She replied with a giggle. He shook his head. _Using my powers for good…._ He thought.

"Shizu-chan…. I didn't know you were that kind of person." A familiar voice teased from the edge of the alleyway. They both turned to see Izaya standing there with his hands in his pockets and the smirk of a troll plastered on his face. Just then, Shizuo realized the kind of position he was in. Kizuki was against the wall, and he was in front of her. It made the situation look way different then it actually was. He scowled at Izaya and hid the blush that came across his face for a split second.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Izaya-kun… it's not what it looks like!" Kizuki responded with a big smile. Izaya just smirked to himself like the cat that got the cream. Shizuo, on the other hand, did not appreciate the situation he had been put in. Izaya was probably enjoying every minute of his embarrassment.

"Iiiiii-zaaaaaaaaa-yaaaaaaaa…." He started, looking like he was going to take out his organs and skip rope with them. He went to take a step foreward but Kizuki grabbed his hand, causing him to look at her with a surprised face. She shook her head softly.

"Don't. It's not worth it." She replied. Izaya's smirk evaporated and he felt a strange feeling. A feeling most would describe as 'jealousy'.

"Come on, Kizuki-chan. We have work to do…" Izaya scolded. Kizuki smiled and kissed Shizuo on the cheek.

"Gotta go." She said. "Oh, and concider my offer…" She added. Before Shizuo could even react she turned her form into a black cat and pranced over to Izaya, jumping on top of his shoulder as he turned to walk away. The Kizuki kitty's bright blue eyes flickered back at Shizuo's as if to say "See you around."

"….the hell…." Shizuo grumbled. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened. He had been kissed. But the question was, did he enjoy it? Was there a slight chance that maybe Shizuo Hewajima had a soft spot for a certain witch? He couldn't be sure, himself. But now, the gears of the Game of Life have started turning in a rather interesting direction…

**Alright, so that was like, chapter three and stuff… I really like Shizuo and I really like Izaya. I figured Shizuo needs atleast one person to love him for who he is, and since Celty obiously ends up with Shinra (rage rage) I decided tha he should get the love he deserves. 3**

**Until Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again… this is Ari-chan with her latest update for this boring-as-hell story! I'm so sorry if you hate it… I'm not exactly the best writer. But a lot of you don't seem to understand my reasoning here. I NEED FEEDBACK! EVEN IF IT'S A CRAPPY REVIEW OR A REVIEW TELLING ME MY STORY SUCKS! I NEED SOMETHING! **

_Current Date: Monday, April 20__th__  
Time Until Kidnapping: 7 days_

Shizuo had a very special place that was close to him. When he was a high school student, he used to sit on the roof of the apartment building on days where the full moon shone. No matter how pissed Izaya made him, he would always come here and let his worries go for a short while. He would never tell anyone he had such a soft spot for something so small. But that's what he did tonight. He hung his feet over the edge of the building, staring up at the moon. Then a girl hovered in front of it, cauing him to jump.

"Hello!" Kizuki said with a smile and a short side wave. She was riding her broomstick side-saddle, and looked pleased to find him. She hovered there like it was no shit. She could make birds jealous with that brromstick. "Admiring the moon tonight, Shizu-chan?" She asked.

"Don't call me that, Kizu-kun." He retorted, bringing up her old nickname. She peeled down her eyelid and stuck out her toungue.

"Now, you know I hate that name! But that sure is funny, isn't it…?" She asked, that devious grin coming back over her face. She always made that face when she was up to no good.

"What's funny?" Shizuo asked, clearly unamused. He seemed like he was getting no social fullfillment from their conversation, causing Kizuki to frown slightly.

"Shizu-chan and Kizu-kun… they rhyme! Isn't that funny? It sounds like a team name, doesn't it?" She said cheerfully, stretching her legs carefully so she didn't wobble the broom. Shizuo's expression didn't even change. The situation was boring her to death and she moaned.

"Shizu-chaaaaaan, why can't we have a good conversation anymore?" She whined. Her pouty face was mocking but actually pathetic looking, making him have some extent of pity. "You know, like old times? When we were all in High School?" She prodded. Shizuo didn't like bringing up his high school life, but Kizuki thought it was the most fun of her life.

"High School… huh?" Shizuo replied.

"Yeah! Where'd all your laughs go? Remember when you and I used to walk to class together always laughing about something? Where did that go, Shizuo?" She asked, her pout deepening. "I miss it when you laugh. You're no fun anymore." She whined. Shizuo grunted as a reply, causing her to let out an obnoxious sigh.

"I laugh. I can be fun." Shizuo retorted. It wasn't really flattering to be ridiculed by his high school crush. She smiled slightly.

"Remember that time when I gave that kid from Class A a flaming wedgie because he said you were a monster? You were laughing so hard! I still remember the look on his face when he ran off screaming: MY ASS! MY ASS IS ON FIRE!" She said, trying to make him laugh again. The best she could get out of him was a snicker.

"Yeah. I remember that, alright." Shizuo said with a light smile that he hid out of her veiw. Ever since high school, she had been his best friend. She was the only child in the entire world, besides his brother, that gave a shit about him. And not because of his curse. And the second someone even mentioned his name and the word 'monster' in the same sentence, she would have them sent to Germany on a sushi platter. She was a strange person. Strange, yet interesting. Sadly, this also interested Izaya Orihara.

Shizuo wasn't the only one that Kizuki stood up for. She also defended that flea Orihara whenever Shizuo got near him, like she had an attatchment to him. It infuriated Shizuo. He loved her, and Izaya just wanted to ruin it. To everyone else, Izaya was that sadistic kid who rambled on and on about how much he loved humans, was a master at parkour, and always carried a pocket knife.

To Shizuo, he was the sadistic kid born into the world to ruin his life.

Slowly and slowly, Shizuo watched as Kizuki spent less time with him and more time with Orihara. He would watch his miserable, empty life go by as Kizuki was slipping farther and farther out of her grasp, completely under the control of Izaya. Shizuo couldn't do anything but close off his link to her. As much as it hurt, he had to re-establish those walls around his heart, that way he couldn't be hurt like that again. And slowly and slowly, Kizuki became more of a stranger than a friend.

"Tell me something, Kizuki-chan…" Shizuo started, causing Kizuki's attention levels to raise admirably.

"Hai." She replied, sitting criss-cross on her broomstick like a child eager to learn.

"Why did you become Izaya's bitch?" He asked. He didn't want to, but it slipped out. He soon regretted it when her face twisted from interest to shock and concern. But then her face deepened, almost like a face of self doubt.

"I… I don't know. I just met him and something in me wanted to hang around him. And then when I tried to go back, I realized it was too late. I had already become his little puppet, and I was attatched to titanium strings." She replied. "And now I work for the guy. I guess you could say we have a certain understanding. I just can't seem to leave him." She said happily. Shizuo nodded and stayed silent, even though he had several things to say about the matter.

"Well, I guess I better get going. I'm set up to go and find out some information regaurding Itsuwaribito." She said, ruffling his hair for a minute. Shizuo shrugger her hand off.

"Itsuwaribito? Izaya's making you do something that dangerous?" He yelled. Kizuki shrugged.

"It's fine. I can handle myself. I trust Izaya. I trust his information and his plans, and I can also trust him with my life." She said, getting ready to ride her broomstick again. Shizuo glared at her through his glasses.

"He's probably just using you." He stated. She smiled sadly like she knew that already.

"I know he's using me, but I can't say I don't like it. As long as Izaya finds some use for me I'm content… even if…" She started. Then her face became serious. "Even if… even if he's just setting up my death. I believe that fate goes how it wants. If I'm to die by Izaya's hand…. The let it be so." She finished. Shizuo didn't know Kizuki could have so much affection for his worst enemy. He had always thought he was a horrible person, and he still did, but the way Kizuki described him… it was as if he had a side to him that only she knew. But he could care less at the moment.

"Well, sayonara, Shizu-chan." She said, moving her broomstick foreward slightly. "I like you, ya know. We gotta hang out more." And then she zoomed off into the dark night, leaving no evidence of her presence.

**LIKE I SAID, I NEED FEEDBACK! **

**IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME ANYTHING TO GO OFF OF, I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR NOT!**

**So please….. :/ give me SOMETHING. A nice comment, constructive criticism… a review telling me to get off the interent…. :/ ANYTHING!**


End file.
